Aht Urhgan Mission 12: Royal Puppeteer
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough Aht Urghan Whitegate * Return to Salaheem's Sentinels after midnight Vana'diel time. ** As you approach Naja Salaheem the mission cutscene is triggered. Nashmau * Travel to Nashmau and speak with Pyopyoroon (H-7) for cutscene. ** He tells you that ghosts like Vial of Spectral Scent, but he doesn't have any to give you. ** He says if you trade him a Vial of Jody's Acid he can make you a Vial of Spectral Scent. ** OPTIONAL: You may farm the Vial of Jody's Acid before you visit Nashmau to speak with Pyopyoroon. Wajaom Woodlands or Bhaflau Thickets * Proceed to Wajaom Woodlands or Bhaflau Thickets and start farming Ameretats. ** Ameretats drop the Rare/Ex item Vial of Jody's Acid. Each person will need one (high drop rate, nearly 100% with thief along). Nashmau * Travel back to Nashmau and trade the Vial of Jody's Acid to Pyopyoroon to receive the Vial of Spectral Scent. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Under the command of the court puppetmaster, you are to uncover the truth behind the ghost ship, the Ashu Talif. Investigate the Arrapago Islands. Game Script Aht Urhgan Whitegate Salaheem Sentinel's The adventurer arrives Salaheem Sentinels. Abquhbah running down.. Abquhbah: Oh, it's just you, <>. You had me worried there for a second. You see, we have some very important guests arriving from the palace today, and the office is in an uproar. Although, thankfully, it's put President Naja in a good mood. Not like the last time you walked through that door! Look at her smile. She's been like that ever since the messenger from the palace came by... Cut to Naja Salaheem with her guests. Naja Salaheem: Lala, lala~ !!! <>... How long have ya been standin' there? Ya don't just sneak up without announcin' yourself to your supperior! That's a good way to get your skull crrracked. Why didn't ya speak up!? I... Choice was "I'm afraid of your spiky mace." <> copies the song that Naja Salaheem was singing! Naja Salaheem: Wha-! You were listening to that!? How 'bout I take my morningstar here... and beat that melody outta your head? I don't have time for any more of this idle chitchat. I'm expectin' some very important, very rich visitors at any moment. The Immortal who brought me this wonderful news is still here as well! You need to scoot, <>. You're just in the way! Go on! Shoo! Abquhbah: President Naja! You have visitors! May I present the honorable Amphau, the palace puppetmaster! Naja Salaheem:'You're early...! Isn't that wonderful! <>! Go stand in the corner and keep your trrrap shut! 'Ovjang: Please, be at ease. Naja Salaheem: (What's with that upjumped puppet?) Abquhbah: (I believe her name is... Ovjang?) Naja Salaheem: (That's not what I'm askin'!) Ovjang: Was there something? Naja Salaheem: You are most gracious to take the time to visit our humble offices. Please, come this way... ah... Ovjang: What a disorganized operation! Naja Salaheem: ...!? Rishfee: That's right, you have yet to be introduced. This is the court puppetmaster, Aphmau... Amphau: And this is my dear companion, Ovjang... Naja Salaheem: Please forgive my ignornce, Miss Ovjang. I am Naja, a loyal servant of the Empire. Ovjang: Hmmm... Naja Salaheem: ... Rishfee: Speak up, Ovjang. You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place. Ovjang: ... Amphau: Ovjang! Ovjang: ... Apology accepted. Rishfee: There you go. Ovjang: Who is this person? He wears a wildcat badge. A mercenary? Naja Salaheem: Th-that's just a ... a mannequin I ordered from the Middle Lands. Ovjang: Is that right? No matter. Amnaf: Naja. Please answer Ovjang's question without the humor. Of course. That is <>, a citizen of the Middle Land come to work as a mercenary for the Empire. Ovjang: I see. Has the matter been explained? Amnaf: We are about to begin. Ovjang: Hmph. Be quick about it. Amnaf: Naja. I will now read to you a confidential request from Nashmeira the Second, Empress of Aht Urhgan. Naja Salaheem: Please continue... Amnaf: "Salaheem's Sentinels. We hereby order you to ease the hearts of the people by uncovering the truth behind the rumored ghost ship. If this rumor proves to be nothing more than a hoax, you are to deal with those responsible. Nashmeira II." Naja Salaheem: Gh-ghosts...? Amnaf: Is there a problem? Naja Salaheem: No, no problem... I humble accept this honor and promise to serve the Empire in any function she should require. Rishfee: One more thing. This task is to be carried out with the utmost secrery. Draw no undue attention from citizens or soldiers of the Empire. For this reason, command of the operation has been given to Aphmau. Naja Salaheem: To the puppetmaster...? Ovjang: Surely you have no cause for disagreement? Naja Salaheem: N-none at all. Great to have you aboard. Ovjang: Well, then. We will require you to provide us with a capable mercenary. Naja Salaheem: Let me think... Why not take <> here? I'm sure he would be delighted to assist you. Disagree? Choice was "Strongly disagree"."" 'Naja Salaheem:' You ungrateful... You'll do as you're damn well told! 'Ovjang:' Oho! What an intersting phrase. I'll have to remember that. Excellent. You will receive a reward based on your performance. 'Aphmau:' Th-thank you for your assistance. 'Ovjang:' We have vaults full of coins for a diligent worker. ''Aphmau and Ovjang leaves. Amnaf: Report even the smallest details to the palace. May the winds of fortune guide you. The Immportals also leaves the office. Naja Salaheem: If we can fullful a direct request from the Empress, this company's prestige will go through the rrrof! <>! This task is confidental. Don't leak a word of it to anyone! Okay. Let me give ya all the information we have on the ghost ship. Moving under the cover of all this beastman mess, the ghosts have even been seen on the outskirts of Al Zahbi...How do I know this? What has just reached the ears of the palacs officials has been circulatin' in town for a good while now. Since the first sightin' of the ghost ship around the Arrapago Island by some Qiqirn near on ten years ago, people have been spottin' that spook vessel all over the place. Everyone though it musta been the Ashu Talif, an Imperial passenger ship that had sunk in the area... But then a guy who had a rrrun-in with the ghost ship on the way back from Nashmau swore it was the Black Coffin. The picutres was a rrrendering of the Ephramad rebellion's symbol -- the majestic Coffin]. Sounds like the stuff of tairy tales, but the fact rrremains that this Ephramad descendant was hauled off by the Immportals for questionin'. In any case, with the rrreward I'm expectin' from the Empress, this company'll be rollin' in cash for the next ten years. So, <>! Go after that ghost ship and don't come back till you learn somethin' useful! Nashmau The adventurer appears. Pyopyoroon: Are yooo loooking for ghooots? Brrr. Brrr. Pyopyoroon love ghooots. Maybe yooo are ghooost! Pyopyoroon peers intently at <>! 'Pyopyoroon:''' Nooo, yooo are no ghooost! Pyopyoroon is sad. Pyopyo-pyorooon. Hm? Maybe! Maybe yooo are ghooost hunter tooo? Brrr. Brrr. Yooo are friend to Pyopyoroon! Pyopyoroon teach you secret. Yooo go west of here! Many rooocks and stooones, yes! Yooo find plenty of ghooosts! But there is special ghooost. Ghoooost like vial of spectral scent! Did yooo know? Yooo take this! ... Nothing in pooockets...! Nooo problem! Yooo find vial of Jody's acid for vial of spectral scent? Big, red, many-many wavy-wavy arm creature has vial of Jody's acid! Yooo go to Wajaoam or Bhaflau! If Pyopyoroon has vial of Jody's acid, Pyopyoroon make yooo vial of spectral scent!